


Breathe

by MonkeyClouds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonkeyClouds/pseuds/MonkeyClouds
Summary: Just a poem type work, nothing special, almost like a short story; enjoy :)
Comments: 1





	Breathe

A tear slipped gracefully down my flush cheek waiting for more friends to join it  
My lips wobble silently as my ears ring prominently to the pounding of my head  
My nose grows familiar to the scent of cigarettes and molded over floorboards  
Taunt wrists seemingly glued to the head posts while wet strands cascade over shoulders  
The boat tying ropes currently paint once pristine skin with purpling bruises  
My tears flowing as if a broken dam, pairing greatly with its counterpart  
My eyes try to blink away the crimson blood of my newly acquired wound  
The musky smell of his dingy motel room overwhelms my senses to their breaking point  
I squeeze my eyes shut to get little relief from the annoyingly blinking overhead lights  
I try to smooth out the creases of the scratchy sheets made under me  
“I did tell you not to move, now you will be unnecessarily uncomfortable”  
He bares his yellow teeth, they are met with the scent of day-old coffee  
His hair a dusty brown, seems badly coloured when the flickering lights shine on the right spot  
Those eyes, ocean blue with a fleck of grey and streaks of green, a ring of brown around the pupil  
I could almost call it heavenly  
His calloused fingertips run up and down my being ever so tenderly  
We make eye contact, he is staring into my soul, knowing my future  
I stare into his, wishing for death to take me sooner then he hopes  
He gives my thigh one last squeeze before he pensively stands from his sitting position  
“Nice set of pipes you have there, but you best do as I say, or you’ll regret life itself”  
Too late for that, the smell of his words that flow from his repulsive breath kills  
It’s almost like he exudes the smell of roadkill itself  
I strain my neck trying to get away from those searing eyes and pungent smell  
But no use, his knots are pristine and hug me all the correct ways  
If I weren’t the one facing death, I would give my props  
But today I surmise is my reckoning  
I am ready to meet my maker, but he’s not willing to give in that easily  
My last few breaths I squeeze out a screech so vile, I scared myself senseless  
His hands envelope my mouth and all you can hear now are crickets  
He straddles me, one knee planted firmly on each side of my hip  
I can feel his warmness, different from the frigid room  
I find comfort in this little moment, even knowing it was unintentional  
His free hand snakes its way to my throat, a thumb and a middle finger fit snuggly into my windpipe  
Gives me a warning squeeze to look him in the eyes,  
I never even noticed I squeezed mine shut  
“Look at me and breath, just breathe”  
Gasping for air, my heart pounds, my eyelids grow weak, my lips wobble in a pleading manner  
He smiles that famous smile, bearing his retched teeth, squeezes just a little bit harder  
“Oh right, I forgot, you can’t”  
The world around me grows cold and black, I am staring into a pit of nothingness  
“Mercy onto you my child”  
He kisses my blue lips, raises his body from the bed and makes his exit  
But he turns back, crouches at my limp side and whispers into my ear  
“If only you listened, we could have had so much more fun”  
And off he went, my body still lies on the itchy sheets  
Blood still oozing from my head wound, lips ever resting into the light curve  
Little did he know that death was my endgame  
A faint smiles my lips curve, checkmate,  
My soul drifts off, flowing oh so effortlessly  
“I am free”


End file.
